


Make You My Own

by onlysmallwings



Category: Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t not touch the helpless beauty; she can’t not taste of the bounty before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You My Own

She really is, you know.  
Beautiful when she’s asleep.  
Her prince will take her away soon, until then....  
She’s relaxed and oblivious, warm and soft.  
She leans into the slightest caress of her face, twitches away from a stroke down her arm.  
Her legs fall apart from a gentle push, her mouth opens at a kiss.  
Her eyes flutter once, twice, when her breasts are palmed.  
She sighs softly when kisses are bestowed between her legs, moans quietly and does not wake.  
She does not open her eyes, even when her body shudders with orgasm.  
My beauty, my Sleeping Beauty.  



End file.
